Eyes Wide Shut
by CaRiNeSs
Summary: Sara wants Oliver and Felicity to finally be together...so she takes matters into her own hands! When the entire city believes Oliver and Felicity are married, will that bring them together or tear them apart? AU as Sara and Moira are alive and well.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my take on a different way to Olicity. I have so many plot bunnies in my head that I hope I can get them all out. Please let me know what you think and whether or not I should continue. I know it is short but it's a start. If it's liked, I will continue!

Not beta'd...all mistakes are mine!

I own nothing or Olicity would be very real, every week!

* * *

Chapter 1

Sara sighed as she fanned herself, "he is soooo hot!" She then smiled and tossed the latest issue of Entertainment Weekly to Felicity.

Felicity laughed, "yeah, he's okay."

"Okay? Seriously? Just okay?" Sara looked appalled at Felicity's statement as if she had said something akin to it only being terrible to traffic human beings outside of the United States.

"He is hot, don't get me wrong, but I can think of others who are much more dreamy." Sara didn't miss the wandering eye of Felicity Smoak as Oliver climbed another rung on the salmon ladder above her head.

Rolling her eyes, Sara laughed, "Charlie Hunnam is the most delicious man ever created. He has that dark side that makes you want to be bad, he drives a Harley, and he is the male lead of an amazing show. What more could you want? I'm going to marry him someday."

Felicity saw the dreaminess float back into Sara's eyes and an idea struck her. "Give me just a minute…."

Sara watched enthralled as Felicity did some clicking on her keyboard. Just a few strokes, "ah-ha! I did it."

"Did what?" Sara had joined Felicity behind her screens and was looking to see what had happened. It was something great if Felicity's face were any indication.

"Just a few clicks…." Felicity was in her own world at this point, her fingers flying faster than Sara had ever seen her type before. "You want to marry Charlie Hunnam? With one click I can make it legal."

Felicity moved over so Sara could see the screen. Bold letters at the top of the screen read Clark County Nevada Records. Sara scanned down the page to see information filled out on a very official looking form. The top of the form read Certified Abstract of Marriage.

"Felicity, did you just hack into government records?"

Felicity looked all too pleased with herself, "why yes, I did. If you want to be Charlie Hunnam's wife, all you have to do is click there and it is a legally binding document. One click and he is all yours. I mean obviously he might not be aware of the marriage but it would be legal. I covered my bases so they'd never know where it came from."

"As great as that sounds, and as beautiful as the man is," Sara looked longingly at the picture of the man again. He just looked so rugged. She could almost imaging running her hands through his blonde locks. "I don't want to get married that way. I want a real wedding, ya know? Bridesmaids, bachelorette party, the white poofy dress, and my father walking me down the isle."

Felicity plastered a sad smile on her face, "that's a nice thought but as though I don't have a father, and, let's face it…who would want to marry me anyway, I don't think the whole eight course meal and tossing the bouquet is my thing. Quick and easy. Wham, bam, thank ya ma'am."

"Of course someone would want to marry you, you just haven't found the right guy." Sara reassured her, placing a hand on her friends shoulder. "He's out there, I promise." Sara once again didn't miss the look of longing her friend gave Oliver but chose to not comment on it. "It will happen, I promise."

Felicity sighed, "I won't hold my breath."

"Felicity!" Oliver yelled from his place on the sparring mats. "Come here for a minute will you?"

Felicity smiled and pushed her chair back. "Duty calls."

Sara watched as Felicity walked towards Oliver. His time on the salmon ladder had broken open a wound that had been healing on his left palm. Oliver had slipped up the previous night when trying to take down a bank robber and narrowly missed being gutted like a fish. The blade had given a shallow gash across his palm. It wasn't too deep but Felicity had been making sure it was clean and bandaged for him.

As she watched the couple before her, she knew they were both being stupid. Felicity was obviously in love with Oliver and Oliver was obviously in love with Felicity but both parties seemed to ignore what was happening between them. The longing looks when each of them thought the other wasn't looking was killing Sara and the building sexual tension made her almost need a hot shower each night. She was well versed in what Oliver's hands could do to a body and while she no longer was on the receiving end of those hands, she knew something had to give.

Looking down, a thought occurred to Sara. Grinning to herself she plopped down in Felicity's chair and began typing away. This time she did not hesitate to hit send. While her friends might be blind, she had her eyes wide open.

* * *

So? Anyone want me to continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all who have Favorited or Followed this story so far. I am so glad you are enjoying it! I hope this chapter keeps you interested. A special thank you to all of you who reviewed as well. Those are awesome! Please keep letting me know what you think.

I still own nothing!

* * *

**Eyes Wide Shut**

**Chapter 2**

Felicity sat up a little straighter as Moira Queen walked into the office. "Felicity darling, I need a brief moment with my son."

The young woman's eyes scrunched with question as she nodded. She wasn't use to Moira referring to her as 'darling'. Ever since the 'who is Thea's father' debacle, she was sure the Queen matriarch had it out for her. "He should be back in a few minutes actually, he just ran down to pick up some pa…"

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Felicity was interrupted by the presence of Oliver Queen. He marched up to his mother before looking to Felicity.

"I came to speak with you." Moira said in a no nonsense tone that had Oliver sighing. He did not have time to speak with her right then. He was doing everything he could by both day and night to save the city and he knew he had a meeting that was supposed to start in 30 minutes. He still needed to look over some paperwork that Felicity had given him early in preparation.

"I'm very busy…" He tried to dissuade his mother to no avail.

"Now Oliver. What you have done has put us in a precarious position which we need to get in front of."

It was now Oliver who was confused as to what Moira was referring to. He hadn't done anything lately that he was aware of, or anything bad at least. He was doing well as the CEO of Queen Consolidated since he had gotten back the company about three months prior.

He knew Moira was aware of his alternate ego but The Arrow hadn't done anything out of the ordinary lately either. On the contrary actually, crime was down be almost 40% and most of it had to do with the masked crusader helping stop it before it could start.

The look on Moira's face told him that it was important so he simply nodded and gestured to his mother towards his office.

As soon as the glass doors were closed, Oliver towards his mother. A brief smile showing on his lips as he asked, "would you like something to drink?"

"Oh no dear, I am fine. I just wanted to see if there was anything you wanted to fill me in on." Moira looked expectantly at her son.

"Umm…. Looks like we will be ending the third quarter in the black. Our profit margin is up ten-fold from this time last year. We will be having a stockholder meeting…"

Moira sighed, "not about the company, Oliver."

"Then what are you…"

"Is she pregnant?"

That stopped Oliver in his tracks. He was clearly confused. He hadn't expected that to be the question from his mother's lips. "Who?"

Moira nodded as she turned to look through the class wall towards Felicity's desk. Felicity was typing away, no doubt working on finding some information about a bank robber Oliver had asked her to look into that morning.

Oliver nearly choked, the words squeaking out at an uncharacteristically high pitch, "Felicity? Why would you think that?"

Oliver's thoughts immediately went back over the past few months. He hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary from Felicity. If she was dating someone, he was unsure of when she would have the time. They were together nearly 24/7. Not that Felicity wasn't capable of picking up someone but he didn't believe that was her style. Surely she would have said something to someone during the late nights they spent together if she had been seeing someone.

Moira conceded then, seeing the shock on her son's face. She nodded, "I did not figure that was the case. I've seen the way you look at each other for months now. I should have known it was bound to happen sooner or later. While it was a shock that you did not tell me, I have to admit that I am happy for you. If anyone can go toe to toe with me and still manage to be honest to you then that is a remarkable women. I'm glad she put your feelings first. She is an excellent addition to our family."

To say Oliver was confused was an understatement. He wasn't sure what was going on and seemed to be lacking the ability to process her words. He could only watch as his mother walked towards the door, "Felicity dear, come here for a moment will you?"

He watched as the petite blonde walked into the room only to be pulled into the arms of his mother. Felicity looked over her shoulder to the man standing behind her who looked just as confused as she felt. "Whaa?"

"Welcome to the family dear." Moira released the blonde only to grab her hand and pull her over to grasp Oliver's hand with her other one. "I was upset when I found out you had eloped but I couldn't ask for anyone better for my son. I see the way he looks at you and I know that is real. There are of course legal matters that have to be tended to now but I've already called Mr. Astin and asked him to start the paperwork. I did not get to throw the two of you the wedding you deserved but have already started working on the reception. I must be going now, so many things to do and not enough time. I will see the two of you at the house tonight, Raisa is cooking your favorite Oliver."

With that his mother turned to disappear as quickly as she had come in.

Oliver and Felicity just looked towards each other, both in shock at what had just transpired. "Married?" "Eloped?" They asked in unison, neither of them knowing what was going on.

"You two okay?" John Diggle walked into the office, noticing his friends seemed to be in shock. He had passed Moira Queen on his way in so he knew something had to have happened.

Oliver took a deep breath and looked away from Felicity's eyes for the first time since his mother had said the word 'eloped'. "My mother is somehow under the impression that Felicity and I are married."

Oliver saying it somehow made her brain turn back on. Felicity turned in her spot and marched to her desk where her tablet was waiting. Diggle and Oliver followed her, watching as she started typing. It took literally seconds for Felicity to find what she was looking for.

Felicity groaned, "well, it looks like what she said is true." She turned the tablet so the two men could see what she had found.

Oliver grabbed the tablet and skimmed through the official looking paper work. Plain as day it read Oliver Jonas Queen and Felicity Meghan Smoak were legally married.

"How did this happen? We weren't in Las Vegas three nights ago."

Felicity grimaced, "I think it might be my fault. Sara and I were playing around… I was showing her how I could marry her to Charlie Hunnam. Just a few clicks and it's official." She attempted a laugh that stuck in her throat, she was never good at lightening the moment.

"That doesn't explain how our names are what ended up on that marriage license." Oliver practically growled.

"I'm not sure, I think maybe Sara thought it would be funny?" She questioned, her head spinning. "Not that it is a joke, I mean I would certainly marry you, if you asked. Not that I am saying I think about you asking me.. And not that you would ask… I."

Oliver stepped in front of her, placing reassuring hands on each of her shoulders, "Felicity," he had a way of calming her like no other could, "can you reverse it?"

Felicity thought for a second and then sighed, "It's not that easy, once it is a matter of public record, it's almost impossible to take back. It's easy to fill out the paperwork but once it has been filed by the clerk's office, the only way to undo it is an annulment or a divorce. Since the marriage wasn't consummated, it can easily be annulled but we have to get the proper paperwork. Thank goodness there was no consummation. Not that I wouldn't consummate with you but..."

"Felicity." Oliver stopped her once again. Her ramblings were worse than normal. Probably because in all of her fantasies about becoming Mrs. Oliver Queen she hadn't ever thought of any of them actually coming true and especially not under the current circumstances.

Before Oliver could say anything else, they were interrupted by Diggle, "You guys might want to see this."

The couple turned to see their pictures displayed on the TV that adorned the wall of Felicity's office. The headline below stating: Billionaire Oliver Queen Married in Las Vegas. Diggle turned up the volume so the trio could hear the latest news of Starling City's Elite.

Oliver sighed, things had just gotten even more complicated.

* * *

So? What did you think? Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3! Thank you all so much for the favorites/follows/and reviews! They mean a lot. I hope I can keep your interest!

I hope you had a Happy Thanksgiving! I apologize for the delay in posting this and how short it is. I've got a week and a half left of this semester and have to finish a paper. Then I will update more frequently.

I own nothing and all mistakes are mine!

* * *

**Eyes Wide Shut**

**Chapter 3**

A crowd of paparazzi and reporters were waiting on the street level of Queen Consolidated as he had known they would be.

"How do you want to handle this?" Diggle questioned the couple in front of him.

Oliver rubbed his eyes, the slight headache behind his eyes worsening. He'd cancelled his afternoon meetings, hoping to leave the building before the swarm of press could find him for a statement. He'd obviously been too slow.

"We aren't giving a statement right now. Bring the car around Diggle, Felicity and I will meet you on the side street. We can figure all of this out somewhere else."

"What about my car?" Felicity asked.

"We leave it. I will send someone back to get it later."

Felicity nodded, seeing the defeat in his face. He'd been thrown a curve ball today and instead of just swinging and missing, the ball had smacked him right upside the head. Everything had been going so well; he hadn't seen this coming.

Minutes later, a text from Diggle signaled his arrival. "You ready for this?" Oliver had been use to dodging cameras the majority of his life. Being heir to the Queen fortune put you in the spotlight most days in Starling City. He could handle it, he was just worried about his petite, blonde, IT girl.

Felicity nodded as the elevator doors closed in front of them. The numbers getting smaller on the screen in front of her seemed to be counting down to more than just the bottom floor. As the numbers reach single digits, Oliver audibly let out a deep breath and reached for her hand. He couldn't be sure but he thought he heard a gasp escape her lips as his fingers intertwined with hers. "For appearances." Oliver offered a small smile and squeezed her hand.

Felicity looked down at their joined hands and took a deep breath, "for appearances."

The couple stepped off of the elevator and made their way to the lobby doors. Oliver released her hand and opted to throw an arm over she shoulder, pulling her in close as to shield her from view.

She turned her head into his neck and took a deep breath. His familiar sent calming her nerves as the flashing lights seemed to make her head spin. She didn't remember much of the next few moments as reporters called questions to the couple. Oliver held her close as she saw Diggle clearing a path for them.

She vaguely heard, "no comment" murmured once as she slid into the warm leather seats of the familiar vehicle, Oliver stuck to her side.

Felicity wasn't sure where Diggle was taking them until she saw the familiar street that led to her house out the window of the swiftly moving car. The drive had been relatively quiet as they had made their way through the streets of Starling. She wasn't sure who decided her house was the place to go but she was relieved as she walked through the door and plopped down on the couch.

A million thoughts were racing through her head and she wasn't quite sure of anything.

"Thank goodness no one was waiting here… yet. It will only be a matter of time though."

Oliver nodded at Diggle's words. "Would you mind," he nodded towards the door they had all just walked through and Diggle nodded. "I will make sure everything is secure."

What Diggle didn't say but Felicity heard loud and clear was _I will give you two a few minutes to figure out what you want to do._

Felicity sat up straight as Oliver seemed to collapse on the couch beside her, much as she had done. He seemed so big on her small couch yet somehow his presence made her feel more comfortable.

"So what do you want to do?" Oliver asked, turning to look at her. He was giving her the choice and in that moment she fell even more in love with him. She could tell him she didn't want any part of it. That he needed to tell his mother, and the world for that matter, the truth. But something about the way he was looking at her right then made her not want that.

Taking a deep breath she looked into his eyes. "Everyone thinks we are married."

He nodded, "right…" He wasn't quite sure where she was going with this.

"Including your family." Again, Oliver nodded.

"And it would be impossible to just announce that it was all a big joke or that I hacked into the County Clerk of Navada's records. I could get in serious trouble for that." Felicity bit her lip. The thought of going to jail for hacking into a governmental server hadn't occurred to her until just that moment with everything else going on, she hadn't been thinking about the consequences her actions could have.

It also hadn't occurred to Oliver until just that moment. The worried look on her face making up his mind for him. "So I guess that settles it." He would do whatever he could to protect her.

Felicity was the one to nod then as she sat back and placed her hand over her stomach, "I guess we are married."

* * *

Oliver marched into Verdant. After the decision was made, he needed a little bit of time to wrap his head around everything. He'd left Felicity to herself and went in search of the cause of his recent issues. He'd known Sara was up to something recently with the weird looks she had been giving him but he hadn't expected her to marry him off to Felicity.

The thought caused an ache in his chest. He had never actually allowed himself to think of a future with Felicity, much less her being his wife. She was Felicity, his Felicity, and no matter how much he cared about her and god help him, how much he _wanted_ her, he would never allow himself to go there as he wouldn't put her in danger.

And being with him, put her in danger. Not only as the wife of Oliver Queen, that he could almost handle, but with her being tied to him as The Arrow. Not that many people knew his alternate ego but if they started looking into Felicity, who was now pushed into the limelight, they might find out how she spent her nights. Her nights away from Oliver Queen could cause more scandal that he could imagine. He'd risk it though to keep her safe and out of jail.

Oliver audibly groaned as he saw Sara in a deep conversation with Laurel Lance. "I just don't understand why he wouldn't tell us. I thought after everything that we were friends again."

"Are you sure that's all?" Sara questioned her sister. "I know at one point you were sure it would be you and Ollie walking down the aisle."

Laurel sighed, "I did think that. But after everything that has happened, I know now that he and I are in the past. He isn't the same person that he was before the island." Laurel continued, almost as an afterthought. "Although that is probably a good thing.

"I just want to make sure he did this for the right reasons. I've seen them together once or twice and I knew something was going on between them but I didn't know it was serious. I didn't even know they were aware of their feelings for each other. Ollie was always a little daft when it came to real feelings. Physical stuff…sure, he was great at that, but not expressing his real feelings." Oliver cringed, knowing she was right, he couldn't articulate what he was feeling back then and he wasn't any better at it now.

"Well I guess it was time they figured it out," Sara replied. "I for one am happy that Ollie is happy. Aren't you?"

"Of course I am, I just wish he would have said something to someone. They could have had a real wedding with friends and family there to support them. Lord knows they could use some happiness." Oliver had to admit that he was surprised by Laurel's confession. He hadn't know that she felt that way.

It was then that Sara chose to acknowledge he was there. She'd known the moment he walked in, her training had insured she always know what was going on around her, but she thought it was important that he hear what Laurel had to say. "Speak of the devil." Sara grinned, "Laurel, look who just walked in."

Oliver gave Sara a tight smile, walking deeper into the room. _Here goes nothing _he thought as he approached the Lance sisters. He'd have to wait to have his conversation with Sara until the younger sister left.

Putting on his game face, he smiled, "Laurel," he nodded to one sister while subtly giving the other his Arrow face. Sara knew he wasn't happy but smiled back as if she had no idea what he was angry about.

"Ollie, why didn't you tell us?" Laurel pulled the man into a hug. "Congratulations." He could hear the sincerity in her voice and he almost felt bad for having to lie to her about something else.

"Thanks. It was a spur of the moment thing. We didn't expect the entire city to know. Seems like they almost knew before we did." He gave a pointed look to Sara.

"Where is your wife? Wow…that sounds crazy. I'd like to have a shower or something for her. Show her how happy we are for the two of you."

That brought Oliver up short. He wasn't sure what to say about that. They hadn't had time to talk about all the duties of being married and what obligations they would be subjected to.

Sara seemed to save him for once. "I will talk to Felicity about it. I'm sure I will see her before you do and Oliver would never remember something like that."

"Good." Laurel looked down at her phone as it started going off. "I've got to run. Congratulations again Ollie. I really am happy for you." She reached up to give him a peck on the cheek and walked out of the club.

Oliver let out a sigh of relief as one Lance sister left. The moment quickly passed as he turned to look at the other, "we need to talk."

* * *

Anyone like Laurel's reaction or do you think it's crazy? I don't exactly see that as her reaction but I didn't want her to be a bitch. I'd hope she would be supportive as Oliver's friend. I am an Olicity fan but I don't HATE Laurel.

Please review :)


	4. Chapter 4

I apologize for how long it has taken me to update. I've had final papers due and then I needed to recover from the mid-season finale and then I got a new computer so I've been adjusting. I have two more days of work then I am off for over a week so I hope I can finish this story soon. Thank you for sticking with me! I hope you like this chapter. It isn't quite what I wanted but I hope the next chapter has more excitement. Thank you for reading!

BTW...someone mentioned that Sara was the younger sister. She just seems older to me so that's why I called her that. We will pretend she is older. Thank you all for your favorites, reviews, and follows! They mean a lot :)

I still own nothing...

* * *

**Eyes Wide Shut**

**Chapte****r**** 4**

Sara sighed and walked towards Oliver. "I already know what you are going to say so you can save it!"

Oliver shook his head, "how could you Sara?"

"Oh come on, it was bound to happen anyway, I just gave it a little nudge. Now the two of you can be happy and have little Olicity babies!" If Oliver didn't know her any better, he would have sworn Sara giggled.

"Oliwhat?"

"Olicity… you know. It is your name and Felicity's put together. That's what everyone is calling you. You are 'IT' couple right now. Beyoncé and Jay-Z have nothing on you and Felicity!"

"You are trying to distract me from the fact that you went into a federal database and married me and Felicity without our knowledge or consent!" Oliver stepped up to her, taking her arms with each of his hands.

If the slight squeeze of his hands didn't betray his feelings, the rising edge of his voice left Sara with no doubt he was angry. She'd seen him ducking the press earlier that day and had known he had kept his calm. She'd known him long enough to know when he was teetering on the edge of one emotion or the other and right now he was edging towards the wrong side of anger.

"I'm sorry Ollie, okay? I know I should have let the two of you figure out your own feelings but the opportunity presented itself. If anyone deserves to be happy, it is the two of you. I wanted you to quit dancing around each other and figure it out already! I promise you that my intentions were sincere." Sara attempted to appease him; a mad Oliver was never a good thing.

"It wasn't your place!" This time the anger in his voice was quite clear as he practically yelled at her. He forcefully released her arms and turned to walk away from her only to pace back towards her a moment later. "She deserves so much more than this." Oliver pointed to the TV behind the bar at where the leading story was once again about the marriage of Starling City's elite. "She deserves a nice guy who isn't a killer, someone who doesn't spend their nights jumping across rooftops. She deserves someone who might not die next week."

His voice started to soften as he stared at the latest photo of Felicity flashing across the screen, "someone who can take her out on a date and who, when they figure out she is the right one, will ask her, the right way to marry him."

"Oli…" Sara attempted to place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Oliver brushed her hand away, "no, she deserves so much more than me."

It was simple to Sara. "So be the man she deserves."

"I…. I can't. I don't know how," his voice cracked and it broke Sara's heart.

"Felicity doesn't want much. Just to be part of your life. She loves you. If she didn't want this world, I guarantee you she wouldn't be part of it. When have you ever known Felicity to just accept what comes her way? She doesn't!" He let Sara place her hand on his should this time. "You deserve happiness Oli, you deserve her. Don't ever tell yourself or let anyone else tell you that you don't."

Oliver wanted to believe her, he really did. After everything he had been through, he just couldn't. "It doesn't matter Sara. You had no right to do what you did." Oliver turned then and walked out, leaving the blonde standing in the middle of the bar.

Sara returned to wiping down the bar; her only thoughts of proving to Oliver that he did deserve Felicity and so much more.

* * *

As Diggle pulled up at the back of Felicity's town house, Oliver noticed a few more reporters had made their way to the front of her building. It wouldn't be long before the place was surrounded. This was one more think Oliver had hoped to keep Felicity out of.

He just managed to sneak in through the gate as Diggle circled back around the block. Entering through the back door, Oliver re-latched the deadbolt and walked through the short hallway towards the kitchen. As he approached, he heard Felicity singing quietly to herself as she kneaded some type of dough she'd laid out on a tea towel that was covering the counter.

He didn't recognize the song but the soft way her lips molded the words as they left her had him mesmerized. He hadn't known she could sing.

It only took her a moment to look up and realize he was watching her. The slight red that tented her checks made a smile appear on his lips, "I didn't hear you come in."

He nodded, "just walked up. Looks like your front lawn is getting busier by the moment."

"I noticed. The doorbell has been rung about 50 times since you left. Speaking of, you didn't kill her did you? I really hope you didn't kill her."

Oliver looked at her, the smile disappearing from his lips, "I wanted to but I didn't. How did you…."

"It was obvious. Sara was the one who created all of this…." Felicity wiped her hands on a towel and walked towards her front window. "I knew she was the first person you'd want to talk to.

He had left soon after dropping her off with no explanation of where he was going. Felicity didn't question him, as she knew exactly where he was headed.

"As long as she is still alive. I have a few choice words for her myself but I will wait until things settle down a little." Felicity walked back into her kitchen and started mixing again.

"What are you making?" Oliver walked up behind her, peering over her shoulder at the items covering the counter. He saw flour, oil, and eggs cluttering her normal clean kitchen countertop.

"Challah. It's a kind of bread that is usually made for Rosh Hashanah but we also take it to gatherings on special occasions. I figure tonight is special and I needed something to occupy my mind while you were out. If not, I was going to drive myself crazy worrying about how nice your mother was to me earlier. I think she is up to something."

"Maybe." Oliver couldn't deny that he had been curious as to why his mother was so happy about his marriage to Felicity but he was being optimistic. He'd had much too much drama within his family and was hoping that it was over. "And maybe she is just happy I am finally settling down."

"I guess we will find out in," Felicity looked at her phone on the counter, "two hours! This has to rise again and then it will take about forty minutes to bake. I didn't realize how close I'd be cutting it." Her nerves picked up again which is something Oliver noticed immediately.

Stepping up to her, he pulled her towards him. His arms circling her seemed to comfort both of them. "We will get through this."

He could feel her head nod as she snuggled into him. They were interrupted a few minutes later as his phone beeped, signaling a text message had come through. He reluctantly stepped away, pulling the phone from the inside of his suit pocket.

"Diggle is on his way back. He went to pick up my spare suit from QC. I figured it would look strange if I didn't change here. Is that okay?"

Felicity looked at him and began to giggle. "Yep, good thing too." She pointed at him then and Oliver looked down to see a trail of flour running up the front of his jacket. Oliver laughed and brushed at the flour, which only seemed to rub it in.

"Sorry about that." Felicity grimaced. She was sure the suit he'd been wearing that day cost more than she made in a month.

"No worries. Do you want to shower first?" He asked looking down at her now, noticing just how much flour was on her. "Or did you shower in the flour already?"

Felicity laughed, "That might be wise." She smiled and spun to head towards her bathroom, spinning back as a knock sounded on the back door.

"That will be Dig." Felicity nodded and headed in the opposite direction again.

"Make yourselves comfortable, I won't take too long."

Oliver walked the few feet towards the back door and opened it slightly when he saw Diggle appear through the peephole. He hadn't had a moment to really talk to him yet but he knew there was a conversation waiting to happen.

Diggle was never exactly subtle about what he saw or thought he saw forming between Oliver and Felicity and Oliver knew that he was an advocate for their union.

"Your suit, sir." Diggle handed him the clothing, wrapped in a garment bag. Oliver didn't miss the shit-eating grin that covered the man's face.

"Dig…" Oliver shook his head.

"Just acting the part of the black driver. Looks like we will all be under the watchful eye of Starling City for at least the next week."

"Diggle…" Oliver started again.

"And she cooks!" Diggle looked around the mess of the kitchen, peaking under the tea towel that covered the rising dough Felicity at left on the counter. "I think you got yourself a good one sir! I don't have to be the black butler as well, do I? I'm not that great with cleaning the kitchen."

Oliver rolled his eyes, "funny..."

"You have to admit, it's kind of funny. I did not see this one coming. Can't say I'm sad though. I would have thrown you a bachelor party had I known. It is the best man's duty after all."

Oliver smiled, a small chuckle finally coming to him. Choosing to ignore the comment he got down to business. "Let's figure out the logistics of this. More and more people are rounding the front and I saw a few at the back. How bad was it when you came back?"

"I parked two blocks down on the left and snuck through with the neighbor. Crowds are getting worse."

"So maybe we shouldn't come back here tonight. I don't want her alone with everyone outside." Oliver looked to Diggle for confirmation.

Diggle nodded in agreement, "so you have three options. First, Verdant. Second, your house. Third, a hotel. There is no place to sleep at Verdant, plenty of room at the mansion but your family is there and we can't guarantee security at a hotel."

Oliver ran his hand over his face. "We'll figure it out Dig. We have to keep her safe."

"How about you discuss this with her." Oliver and Diggle turned to see Felicity standing in the hallway leading from the bedrooms. She'd obviously forgotten something as she was wearing a bathrobe but didn't look to have gotten in the shower yet. "And I'm not going to stay in a hotel. You are more than welcome to sleep with me. Which of course I don't mean sleep WITH me, I just meant here as in my apartment. Of course you knew I meant my apartment, as that is where we are… I'm going to shut up now."

"I just want to make sure you are safe. This is a lot for you to deal with, for anyone to deal with actually, and you didn't ask for it or know it was coming. I…"

She could see the concern in his face and hear it in his voice. She placed a hand on his shoulder and looked up into his eyes, "we've been through worse. We can make it through this."

He nodded his head, taking a little bit of comfort from her touch. He hoped she was right. They dealt with hardened criminals and the scum of the earth every day but rubbing elbows with the uber-rich while having paparazzi in your face was a different story. He just hoped they could make it to the other side without any casualties. The hype of their marriage had to die down soon…didn't it?

* * *

So?! Please let me know what you want to see.

Felicity's chat with Moira is coming up next as well as Olicity's decision on sleeping arrangements for the foreseeable future.


End file.
